Big Brother House
The Big Brother House is the place the House Guests stay in during Big Brother. Big Brother US Original House The original Big Brother House was used in seasons 1 through 5. It was a much smaller house and only 1 floor. The HOH bedroom was located near the Diary Room and the Living Room. Season 1 - Basic Bathroom BB1.png|Bathroom Kitchen BB1.png|Kitchen Dining Room BB1.png|Dining Room Bedroom2 BB1.png|Bedroom Bedroom BB1.png|Bedroom Living Room BB1.png|Living Room Season 2 - Modern Contemporary Bathroom BB2.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB2.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB2.png|Bedroom Chess BB2.png|Chess Table Dining Room BB2.png|Dining Room HoH BB2.png|HOH Room Kitchen BB2.png|Kitchen Living Room BB2.png|Living Room Season 3 - Modern Contemporary Bathroom 2 BB3.png|Bathroom Bathroom BB3.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB3.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB3.png|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB3.png|Bedroom Dining Room BB3.png|Dining Room HoH BB3.png|HOH Room Living Room BB3.png|Living Room Season 4 - 70's Retro Bathroom2 BB4.png|Bathroom Bathroom BB4.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB4.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB4.png|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB4.png|Bedroom Dining Room BB4.png|Dining Room HoH BB4.png|HOH Room Kitchen BB4.png|Kitchen Living Room BB4.png|Living Room Season 5 - Art Nouveau Bathroom BB5.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB5.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB5.png|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB5.png|Bedroom Dining Room BB5.png|Dining Room HoH BB5.png|HOH Room Living Room 2 BB5.png|Living Room Living Room BB5.png|Living Room Current House The current Big Brother house was introduced in season 6 and is used today. It is much larger, two stories, with the second floor being the HOH suite. The house was refitted with all HD cameras, in 2014. Season 6 - House of Secrets Bathroom BB6.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB6.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB6.png|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB6.png|Bedroom Dining Room BB6.png|Dining Room HoH BB6.png|HOH Room HoH2 BB6.png|HOH Room Kitchen BB6.png|Kitchen Living Room BB6.png|Living Room Season 7 (All-Stars) - House of Extremes/Heaven vs. Hell/Good vs. Evil Bathroom BB7.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB7.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB7.png|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB7.png|Bedroom Dining Room BB7.png|Dining Room HoH BB7.png|HOH Room Kitchen BB7.png|Kitchen Living Room BB7.png|Living Room Patio BB7.png|Patio Season 8 - Alice in Wonderland Bathroom BB8.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB8.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB8.png|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB8.png|Bedroom Chess BB8.png|Chess Dining Room BB8.png|Dining Room Gym BB8.png|Gym HoH BB8.png|HOH Room Living Room BB8.png|Living Room Season 9 - Lake House Bathroom BB9.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB9.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB9.png|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB9.png|Bedroom Chess BB9.jpg|Chess DiningRoom BB9.jpg|Dining Room HoH BB9.png|HOH Room Kitchen BB9.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BB9.png|Living Room Lounge BB9.jpg|Lounge Patio BB9.jpg|Patio Season 10 - Generations in American History/Contemporary Bathroom BB10.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB10.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB10.png|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB10.png|Bedroom Chess Board BB10.png|Chess HoH BB10.png|HOH Room Kitchen BB10.png|Kitchen Kitchen BB10.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BB10.png|Living Room Lounge BB10.png|Lounge Patio BB10.png|Patio Season 11 - Southern California/Green Bathroom BB11.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB11.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB11.png|Bedroom Dining Room BB11.png|Dining Room HaveNot BB11.png|Have-Not Room HoH BB11.png|HOH Room Kitchen BB11.png|Kitchen Living Room BB11.png|Living Room Patio BB11.jpg|Patio PreHN BB11.png|Bedroom Pre-Have-Not Season 12 - South Beach/Miami Bathroom BB12.png|Bathroom Bedroom BB12.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB12.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB12.png|Bedroom Pre-Have-Not Chess BB12.png|Chess Dining Room BB12.jpg|Dining Room Have Not BB12.png|Have-Not Room HoH BB12.png|HOH Room Kitchen BB12.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BB12.jpg|Living Room Lounge BB12.jpg|Lounge Season 13 - Venice Beach/Inside Out Bathroom BB13.jpg|Bathroom Bedroom BB13.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB13.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB13.jpg|Pre-Have-Not Bedroom Chess BB13.jpg|Chess Dining Room BB13.jpg|Dining Room HaveNot BB13.jpg|Have-Not Room HoH BB13.jpg|HOH Room Kitchen BB13.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BB13.jpg|Living Room Lounge BB13.jpg|Lounge Patio BB13.jpg|Patio Season 14 - Tokyo Pop/80's Bathroom BB14.jpg|Bathroom Bedroom BB14.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB14.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB14.png|Pre-Have-Not Room Chess BB14.png|Chess Coaches Room BB14.png|Coaches Room Dining Room BB14.jpg|Dining Room HaveNot BB14.jpg|Have-Not Room HoH BB14.jpg|HOH Room Kitchen BB14.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BB14.png|Living Room Lounge BB14.jpg|Lounge Season 15 - Mid-Century Modern/Planes Bathroom BB15.jpg|Bathroom Bedroom BB15.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB15.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB15.png|Pre-Have-Not Room Chess BB15.jpg|Chess Dining Room BB15.jpg|Dining Room HaveNot BB15.jpg|Have-Not Room HoH BB15.jpg|HOH Room Kitchen BB15.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BB15.jpg|Living Room Lounge BB15.jpg|Lounge Patio BB15.jpg|Patio Season 16 - Urban Treehouse Bathroom BB16.jpg|Bathroom Bedroom BB16.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB16.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB16.jpeg|Pre-Have-Not Bedroom Chess BB16.jpg|Chess Dining Room BB16.jpg|Dining Room HaveNot BB16.jpg|Have-Not Room HoH BB16.jpg|HOH #1 Room HoH2 BB16.jpg|HOH #2 Room Kitchen BB16.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BB16.jpg|Living Room Lounge BB16.jpg|Lounge Season 17 - Steel Wave/Modern Beach Bedroom BB17.png|Bedroom Bedroom2 BB17.jpg|Bedroom Bedroom3 BB17.png|Bedroom Chess BB17.jpg|Chess HoH BB17.jpg|HOH Room Living Room 2 BB17.png|Living Room Living Room BB17.jpg|Living Room Patio BB17.jpg|Patio Season 18- Around the World Over the Top - Autumn livingroom.jpg|living room havenot.jpg|Have not room BigBrother18House-18.jpg|Bedroom BB_Still_7_H_2016.jpg|Bedroom Big-Brother-18-house-photos-12.jpg|HOH Bedroom Big-Brother-18-house-photos-5.jpg|Backyard bb18-house-kitchen-00.jpg|Kitchen Big-Brother-18-house-photos-3-580x386.jpg|New Pool w/ Jacuzzi Hot Tub BB18-house3.jpg|Sitting Room 108414_0026.jpg|Bathroom Vanity 108414_0041.jpg|Bathroom Shower Stall Big-Brother-18-house-photos-11.jpg|Second Floor Balcony dontuse_bb18_house-1.jpg|Foyer Season 19 - Summer of Temptation Bathroom.jpg|Bathroom New living room.jpg|Living Room Foyer.jpg|Foyer Upstairs_chill_placee.jpg|Balcony Lounge 81ef38e70f69d8f5 big-brother-season-19-house-tour-11.jpg|HOH Bedroom Backyard.jpg|Backyard real_dining-kitchen.jpg|Dining Room/Kitchen Pool.jpg|Pool w/ Jacuzzi Hot Tub Lounge.jpg|Sitting Room Showmance room.PNG|Bedroom Bedroom q.jpg|Bedroom Big Brother Canada Original House The original house was used only for season one. The house was mostily on 1 floor with the HoH room and the front door being upstairs. The house is quite unique for a Big Brother house in that the garden is inside with lights being used to simulate day and night. The only outdoor area is a small hot tub area. Season 1 - Mid-Century Modern Bathroom BBCAN1.jpg|Bathroom Bedroom BBCAN1.jpg|Bedroom Diary Room BBCAN1.jpg|Diary Room Dining Room BBCAN1.jpg|Dining Room Have Not BBCAN1.jpg|Have-Not Room HoH BBCAN1.jpg|HOH Room Hot Tub BBCAN1.png|Hot Tub Kitchen BBCAN1.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BBCAN1.png|Living Room Patio BBCAN1.jpg|Patio Pool BBCAN1.jpg|Pool Storage Room BBCAN1.png|Storage Room Current House The current house was introduced in season 2 and has been used since. Much of the layout is identical (Location of the DR being next to the stairs, the inclusion of the outdoor door area.) This house also has more rooms on the second story (with the main bedroom, bathroom and HoH room being upstairs). This house also has a small room for twists (in season 2, this was the War Room. In season 3, this was the Vault. In season 4, this was the High Rollers Room. In season 5, this was the Bridge). The room is also used for the HoH to make nominations. Season 2 - Modern/Contemporary/Natural Bathroom BBCAN2.jpg|Bathroom Bedroom BBCAN2.jpg|Bedroom Diary Room BBCAN2.jpg|Diary Room Dining Room BBCAN2.jpg|Dining Room HoH BBCAN2.jpg|HOH Room Hot Tub BBCAN2.jpg|Hot Tub Kitchen BBCAN2.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BBCAN2.jpg|Living Room Pool BBCAN2.jpg|Pool Storage BBCAN2.jpg|Storage Room WarRoom BBCAN2.jpg|War Room Season 3 - Industrial/Steampunk Bathroom BBCAN3.jpeg|Bathroom Bedroom BBCAN3.jpeg|Bedroom Dining Room BBCAN3.jpg|Dining Room HoH Bathroom BBCAN3.jpeg|HOH Bathroom HoH BBCAN3.jpeg|HOH Room Hot Tub BBCAN3.jpeg|Hot Tub Kitchen BBCAN3.jpeg|Kitchen Living Room BBCAN3.jpeg|Living Room Pool BBCAN3.jpeg|Pool Season 4 - BBCAN Grand (Casino) Season 5 - BBCAN Odyssey (Space Ship) Big Brother Series 16- Timebomb/Mad Man 60's Celebrity Big Brother UK Pinoy Big Brother Season 1 - Pastel The original Pinoy Big Brother house featured pastel colored walls. Garden PBB1.jpg|Garden Area Kitchen PBB1.jpg|Kitchen & Dining BB1 Living Area.jpg|Living Room Girls' Bedroom PBB1.jpg|Bedroom Diary Room PBB1.jpg|Diary Room Celebrity Edition 1 - Back to Basics For the first Celebrity season, the house was still the same used in Season 1 except that the furnitures and the appliances were missing with only bamboo beds, bamboo tables, bamboo benches were present. However after two weeks, Big Brother gave them the furnitures and the appliances they needed after the celebrity housemates adjusted to the basic lifestyle. Garden PBBCE1.jpg|Garden Area Kitchen PBBCE1.jpg|Kitchen & Dining Living Room PBBCE1.jpg|Living Room Girls' Bedroom PBBCCE1.jpg|Bedroom Diary Room PBBCE1.jpg|Diary Room Teen Edition 1 - Neon Pop Art The first teen season's house was refurbished but still used the same floorplan since Season 1. The walls were re-painted and they added pop-art artworks inside the house. Garden PBBTE1.jpg|Garden Area Garden1 PBBTE1.jpg|Garden Area Pool PBBTE1.jpg|Pool Area Kitchen PBBTE1.jpg|Kitchen & Dining Living Room PBBTE1.jpg|Living Room Girls' Bedroom PBBTE1.jpg|Girls' Bedroom Boys' Bedroom PBBTE1.jpg|Boys' Bedroom Diary Room PBBTE1.jpg|Diary Room Storage Room PBBTE1.jpg|Storage Room Foosball PBBTE1.jpg|Foosball Memory Wall PBBTE1.jpg|Memory Wall Season 2 - Modern Neon The house in Season 2 was a result of a house upgrade happened because the house was used as the Academy in Pinoy Dream Academy. They extended the house up to another lot beside it to give space for the classrooms used in the show. As a result, the Pinoy Big Brother house became larger than ever which was evident in Season 2 as it added a Gym area, a large bathroom area, a secret room, a prayer room and an activity area where the housemates perform their tasks and challenges. Season 2 also introduced the Eviction Hall used in PDA as their Concert hall. The Eviction Hall is where the evictions took place rather than infront of the facade used in the previous three seasons. PBB2_HOUSE.png|Season 2 Floor plan PBB2_Living_Area.jpg|Living Area PBB2_Kitchen_Area.jpg|Kitchen Area PBB2_Dining_Area.jpg|Dining Area PBB2_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBB2_-_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBB2_Hallway.jpg|Hallway PBB2_Shower_Room.jpg|Shower Room PBB2_Confession_Room.jpg|Confession Room PBB2_-_Prayer_Room.jpg|Prayer Room PBB2_Gym_.jpg|Gym PBB2_Sitting_Area.jpg|Sitting Area Garden_&_Pool_Area.jpg|Garden & Pool Area PBB2_Pool.jpg|Pool PBB2_Garden.jpg|Gate Entrance Celebrity Edition 2 - Opulent Mansion For the second celebrity edition, they used the same floorplan of Season 2 but with some modifications. The hallway diminished in length and the living area became a bit smaller. while the Gym area can now be found outside the garden. The concept of the house was opulence in contrast to Celebrity Edition 1's back to basic. They also added a Jail cell also called punishment room while they removed the prayer room. Teen Edition Plus - Modern Moroccan For second teen season, the house used the modified Season 2 floorplan used in Celebriy Edition 2, but again with some modifications. The swimming pool grew in size and is now a large rectangular, olympic-like pool that almost dominated the whole garden. The garden was now tiled. An adjacent area called Plus Base was also introduced where in the Guardians would live. The Activity Area was moved inside the Eviction Hall and in result, they brought back the evictions infront of the facade of the house. The front doors were brought back again inside the house instead of being in the garden. TE2 Front Doors.jpg|Entrance TE2 Entrance Corridor.jpg|Foyer and Prayer Area TE2 Hallway.jpg|Leading to the Living Area TE2 Living Area1.jpg|Living Area TE2 Living Area2.jpg|Living Area TE2 Boys Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom TE2 Girls' Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom TE2 Kitchen & Dining.jpg|Kitchen and Dining TE2 Kitchen .jpg|Kitchen TE2 Patio.jpg|Outdoor Sitting Area TE2 Infinity Pool.jpg|New Infinity Pool TE2 Garden.jpg|Garden Area TE2 Confession Room.jpg|Confession Room TE2 Storage Room.jpg|Storage Room TE2 Guardians' Bedroom.jpg|Guardians' Bedroom Double Up - Gaudi & Van Gogh The third season of the Civilian series introduced a new twist called Double Up and as part of the twist. The house is now divided into two equal sized houses, both furnished and connected only via the confession room and the storage room. Both houses were inspired by the artworks of two artists. The House A's interiors were inspired by the works of Antoni Gaudi, a Spanish architect while in House B's interiors were inspired by the paintings of Vincent Van Gogh. House A - Gaudi House A Living Room.jpg|Living Area House A Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen House A Boys' Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom House A Girls' Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom House A Pool Area.jpg|Pool Area Diary Room.jpg|House A and B's Diary Room House B - Van Gogh House B Living Room.jpg|Living Area House B Boys' Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom House B Girls' Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom House B Outdoor Area.jpg|Outdoor Area Teen Clash 2010 - Summer Holiday Teen Clash's house followed the concept of two houses and refurbished the houses used in Double Up. Both houses were summer themed as Teen Editions were considered the Summer seasons. The House A now became Villa while House B became Apartment. Villa PBBTeenClash_Villa_Living_Room.jpg|Living Area PBBTeenClash_Villa_Dining_Area.jpg|Dining Area PBBTeenClash_Villa_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBBTeenClash_Villa_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom Door_to_Boys'_Bedroom_and_Hallway.jpg|Door to Boys' Bedroom and Hallway Confession_Room.jpg|Confession Room Apartment PBBTeenClash_Apartment_Dining_Area.jpg|Dining Area PBBTeenClash_Apartment_Living_Area.jpg|Living Area PBBTeenClash_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBBTeenClash_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBBTeenClash_Kitchen_Area.jpg|Kitchen Area PBBTeenClash_Sitting_Area.jpg|thumb|Day Bed PBBTeenClash_Sitting_Area_1.jpg|Sitting Area PBBTeenClash_Apartment_Terrace.jpg|Patio Unlimited - House of the Social Classes (Slum/Industrial/Luxury) The house used the Double up floorplan but with modifications. The house was divided into four areas. The slums, the industrial house and the luxury house. The Industrial House didn't have an outdoor area and was completely blocked from the sunlight. While the Luxury house was connected to the Pool in which they first called as the Resort used when the housemates get a reward. It later became part of the luxury house. The slums was located where the original location of the activity area can be found. In Double Up it was used as House B's outdoor area. The Luxury and Industrial houses were connected via secret hallway. The concept of the houses were about the different rankings of social status by the Filipinos, mainly the Upper Class people, the middle class people and the people below the poverty line. Slum (Poverty) Slum House.jpg|The Slums Slum House Diary Room.jpg|Slum House Diary Room Slum House Bathing Area.jpg|Slum House Bathing Area Slum House Living Area.jpg|Slum House Living Area Industrial House (Middle Class) Industrial Living Room.jpg|Industrial House Living Room Industrial Bedroom.jpg|Industrial House Bedroom Industrial Diary Room.jpg|Industrial House Diary Room Industrial Kitchen.jpg|Industrial House Kitchen Rich House (Upper Class) Luxury Living Room.jpg|Rich House Living Room Luxury Living Room1.jpg|Rich House Living Room Luxury Girls Bedroom.jpg|Rich House Girls Bedroom Luxury Boys Bedroom.jpg|Rich House Boys Bedroom Luxury Diary Room.jpg|Rich House Diary Room Luxury Pool Area.jpg|Rich House Pool Area Teen Edition 4 - The Seventies/Big Brother's Teenhood The Teen Edition 4 used the luxury house's floorplan in the previous season. It was the first season since Teen Edition Plus to have single house. The house was refurbished within a week, the fastest renovation ever in Pinoy Big Brother history. The house concept was the 1970s, it was inspired by Big Brother's teenage years. The activity area was brought back to its original location. All In - Neo-Modern Pastel The house's floorplan didn't change since Teen Edition 4. The interior design however was in Neo-Modern design. PBBAllIn_Pool_Area.jpg|Pool Area PBBAllIn_Living_Room.jpg|Living Room PBBAllIn_Living_Room_1.jpg|Living Area PBBAllIn_Hallway.jpg|Hallway to Bathroom and Confession Room PBBAllIn_Kitchen_Area.jpg|Kitchen Area PBB_AllIn_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBBAllIn_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom 737 - Filipino Pop Culture For the 737 season, the floorplan was tweaked. The bedrooms were larger and its locations resembled those in House A in Double Up. A long hallway that leads to the Confession Room, Storage Room and other secret rooms were added. The concept of the house was Filipino Pop Culture and it introduced the pop-up art. 19.jpg|Living Area PBB737ConfessionRoom.jpg|Confession Room 8.jpg|Secret Room 13.jpg|Dining Table 15.jpg|Kitchen Island 16.jpg|Kitchen and Dining Area|link=Iceream Stand as 14.jpg|Pop-up wall art 24.jpg|Pool and Garden Area 26.jpg|Pool and Garden Area 25.jpg|Outdoor Chairs 23.jpg|Girls' Bedroom 5.jpg|Boys' Bedroom Season 7 - Philippine Tourism The Pinoy Big Brother house in Season 7 used the same floorplan in ''737. ''The concept was about the different provinces of the Philippines and featured its scenic locations via wall murals. PBB7 Floorplan.png|PBB7 Floorplan 13907125_544290505769330_363200686614093955_n.jpg|Living Area PBB7_Living_Area_(2).jpg|Living Area PBB7_Living_Area_(3).jpg|Living Area PBB7_Cart Couch.jpg|Sitting Area PBB7_Gym Area_Room.jpg|Gym Area Kitchen_Area.jpg|Kitchen Area PBB7_Boys'_Bedroom.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBB7_Boys'_Bedroom1.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBB7_Boys'_Bedroom2.jpg|Boys' Bedroom PBB_7_Girls'_Bedroom.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBB_7_Girls'_Bedroom1.jpg|Girls' Bedroom PBB7_Pool_Area.jpg|Pool Area PBB_7_Hallway.jpg|Hallway PBB7_Confession_Room.jpg|Confession Room PBB7_Eviction_Room.jpg|Eviction Room PBB7_Social Media_Room.jpg|Social Media Room Big Brother Australia Season 1 - Basics Garden BBAU1.jpg|Garden Area Pool Area BBAU1.jpg|Pool Area Bedroom BBAU1.jpg|Bedroom Dining Area BBAU1.jpg|Dining Room Living Room BBAU1.jpg|Living Room Kitchen BBAU1.jpg|Kitchen Bathroom BBAU1.jpg|Bathroom Diary Room BBAU1.jpg|Diary Room Season 2 - Do-it-Yourself Garden BBAU2.jpg|Garden Area Unfinished Bedroom BBAU2.jpg|Unfinished Bedroom Unfinished Dining Area BBAU2.jpg|Unfinished Living Space Empty Kitchen BBAU2.jpg|Empty Kitchen Bathroom BBAU2.jpg|Bathroom Diary Room BBAU2.jpg|Diary Room Bedroom 2 BBAU2.jpg|Purple Bedroom Bedroom 1 BBAU2.jpg|Yellow Bedroom Kitchen BBAU2.jpg|Furnished Kitchen Season 3 - Square & Round Houses Square House Square Garden BBAU3.jpg|Garden Area Square Bedroom BBAU3.jpg|Bedroom Square Living Room BBAU3.jpg|Living Room Square Diary Room BBAU3.jpg|Diary Room Round House Round Bedroom BBAU3.jpg|Bedroom Round Living Room BBAU3.jpg|Living Room Round Diary Room BBAU3.jpg|Diary Room Merged Garden BBAU3.jpg|Garden Area Pool BBAU3.jpg|Pool Area Kitchen BBAU3.jpg|Kitchen Season 4 - Modern Contemporary Garden BBAU4.jpg|Garden Area Pool BBAU4.jpg|Pool Area Kitchen BBAU4.jpg|Kitchen & Dining Living Room BBAU4.jpg|Living Room Bedroom BBAU4.jpg|Bedroom Bathroom BBAU4.jpg|Bathroom Diary Room BBAU4.jpg|Diary Room Gym BBAU4.jpg|Gym Area Season 5 - Neon Pop/Sporty Garden BBAU5.jpg|Garden Area Pool BBAU5.jpg|Pool Area Kitchen BBAU5.jpg|Kitchen & Dining Living Room BBAU5.jpg|Living Room Bedroom BBAU5.jpg|Bedroom Bathroom BBAU5.jpg|Bathroom Diary Room BBAU5.jpg|Diary Room Gym BBAU5.jpg|Gym Area Category:Terminology Category:Big Brother